gintamafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Rie Kugimiya
|Ocupación = Seiyū|Rol = Kagura|Cumpleaños = 30 de mayo|Edad = 35 años}} , nació el 30 de mayo de 1979. Es la seiyū de Kagura Biografía Rie Kugimiya comenzó su carrera como actriz de doblaje en el año 2000. Desde entonces, la mayor parte de los personajes que la interprete ha dado vida, son, en su mayoría, de Tsundere. Se trata de una clase de personajes conocidos por ser en aparienca hostiles o antipáticos, aunque luego su auténtica naturaleza sea dulce y bondadosa. Entre los personajes de anime a los cuales la actriz ha interpretado, destacan; Shana, de Shakugan no Shana; Taiga Aisaka, de Toradora!; Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, de Zero no Tsukaima; Nagi Sanzenin, de Hayate no Gotoku; Happy, de Fairy Tail; Aria H Kanzaki, de Hidan no Aria; entre otros. También ha interpretado a personajes de videojuegos como Idolmaster. En el año 2012, se anunció, que la seiyū, comenzaría su carrera discográfica. Su primer álbum titulado "Kokohadoko", se espera que salga a la venta el 20 de junio de ese año. Dicho álbum, sería publicado con Lantis, discográfica de otras seiyus y cantantes como Minori Chihara o Aya Hirano. Otros trabajos * Hand Maid May - Cyberdoll Rena * Candidate for Goddess - Ikhny Allecto * Figure 17 - Mina Sawada * GALS! - Sayo Kotobuki * Shingu: Secret of the Stellar Wars - Murata Futaba * Cosplay Complex - Delmo * Gravion - Brigetta * Pita Ten - Koboshi Uematsu * Los Doce Reinos - Taiki, Young Kaname Takasato * Rizelmine - Iwaki Rizel * Astro Boy - Nyanko * Dokkoida - Ruri Umeki/Edelweiss * Fullmetal Alchemist - Alphonse Elric * MegaMan NT Warrior - Anetta * Konjiki no Gash Bell!! - Tio * Bleach - Karin Kurosaki, Nemu Kurotsuchi y Lily * Burn Up Scramble - Maya Jingu * Canvas 2 - Haruna (cap. 12) * Gakuen Alice - Hotaru Imai * Gravion Zwei - Brigetta * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha - Alisa Bannings * Maria-sama ga Miteru - Toko Matsudaira * Midori no Hibi - Kota Shingyoji * Mirmo! - Murumu * 2 × 2 = Shinobuden - Miyabi * Yakitate!! Japan - Monica Adenauer * Bleach - Nemu Kurotsuchi * Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan - Sabato-chan * Erementar Gerad - Tickle "Tilel" Selvatlos * Mahō Shōjo Lyrical Nanoha A's - Alisa Bannings * Loveless - Kouya Sakagami * MÄR - Belle * Shakugan no Shana - Shana * Trinity Blood - Peter * Xenosaga - Mary Godwin * Paradise Kiss - Isabella (de niña, ep 10) * Otogi-Jūshi Akazukin (OVA) - Ringo Kinoshita * Bleach - Nemu Kurotsuchi * Busō Renkin - Victoria * Chocotto Sister - Yurika Hanayamada * Digimon Savers - Ikuto Noguchi * Ghost Hunt - Masako Hara * Gintama - Kagura * Honey and Clover - Shinobu Morita (de niño) * Tokimeki Memorial ~Only Love~ - Momo Aikawa * Utawarerumono - Kamyu * Zero no Tsukaima - Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière * Lotte No Omocha! - Lotte * Deltora Quest - Neridah * Gintama - Kagura * Hayate no Gotoku! - Nagi Sanzenin * Heroic Age - Mayl * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 - Nena Trinity * Potemayo - Nene Kasugano, Tomari Seki * Rental Magica - Mikan Katsuragi, Kaori Katsuragi * Shakugan no Shana II - Shana * Hidamari Sketch - Chika * Zero no Tsukaima ~Futatsuki no Kishi~ - Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière * Bokurano - Yoshi * Bleach - Nemu Kurotsuchi * Gintama - Kagura * Mnemosyne - Mimi * Nabari no Ō - Miharu Rokujo * Zero no Tsukaima ~Princesses no Rondo~ - Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière * Zettai Karen Children - Mio (P.A.N.D.R.A.) y Momotarou * Rosario + Vampire - Mizore Shirayuki * Rosario + Vampire Capu2 - Mizore Shirayuki * Kyouran Kazoku Nikki - Mujaki Serpent * Hidamari Sketch × 365 - Chika * Toradora! - Aisaka Taiga * Akaneiro ni Somaru Saka - Katagiri Yuuhi * Kemeko Deluxe! - Misaki Hayakawa * Hakushaku to Yōsei - Marigold * Shugo Chara! Doki - Yua Sakurai (Ep 85-86) * Bleach - Nemu Kurotsuchi * Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood - Alphonse Elric * Gintama - Kagura * Shakugan no Shana S - Shana * Hetalia - Axis Powers - Liechtenstein, Latvia (CD Drama) * Umineko no Naku Koro ni - Shannon * Maria-sama ga Miteru 4th season - Toko Matsudaira * Queen's Blade: Rurō no Senshi - Melona/Merona * Saki (TV) - Yūki Kataoka * Hayate no Gotoku! 2nd - Nagi Sanzenin * Basquash! - Flora Skybloom y Narración * Kanamemo - Mika Kujiin * Fairy Tail - Happy * Nogizaka Haruka No Himitsu:Purezza - Toka Tennoji * Inazuma Eleven - Toramaru Utsunomiya * Jigoku Shōjo - Usagi Shinohara (capítulo 15) * Bleach - Nemu Kurotsuchi * Ladies vs Butlers! - Kaoru Daichi * Hidamari Sketch × Hoshi Mittsu - Chika * Dance in the Vampire Bund - Hysterica * Hyakka Ryōran Samurai Girls - Yukimura Sanada * Ōkami-san to Shichinin no Nakama-tachi - Mimi Usami * Jewel Pet Tinkle - Marianne * To Aru Majutsu no Index II - Agnese Sanctis * Shakugan no Shana S - Shana * Astarotte no Omocha! - Astarotte Ygvar * Dragon Crisis! - Rose * Freezing - Cassie Lockheart * Hayate no Gotoku Heaven is a Place on Earth - Nagi Sanzen'in * Hidan no Aria - 'Aria H. Kanzaki' * Kaito Tenshi Twin Angel: Kyun Kyun Tokimeki Paradise - Kurumi * Persona 4 the Animation - Rise Kujikawa * Kyousogiga - Koto * Shakugan no Shana III FINAL - Shana * The Idolm@ster - Iori Minase * Toradora! Bento no Gokui - Aisaka Taiga * Zero no Tsukaima F - Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Valliére * Recorder to Randoseru - Atsumi Miyagawa * Kill Me Baby - Unused Character * Arashi no Yoru ni: Himitsu no Tomodachi ''- Mei'' * Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple OVA ''- Miu Furinji'' * Kingdom (manga) ''- Karyō Ten'' * Haiyore! Nyaruko-san ''- Hastur'' * Saki Achiga-hen episode of Side-A ''- Yuki Kataoka'' * Shining Hearts ''- Melty'' * Binbougami Ga! ''- Minowa Kurumi'' * Sengoku Collection ''- Misawa-chan (Ep 23)'' * Koi to Senkyo to Chocolate ''- Ōsawa Yuina'' * Hayate no Gotoku: Can't Take My Eyes Off You ''-'' Nagi Sanzenin * Robotics;Notes ''- Airi'' * Puchimas! Petit iDOLM@STER – Iori–'' Ep. 10-11 * Koi-ken! - '''Kikui Mari * Hayate No Gotoku! Cuties - Nagi Sanzenin * Hyakka Ryouran: Samurai Bride - Yukimura Sanada * Haiyore! Nyaruko-san W ''- Hastur'' * To Aru Kagaku no Railgun S - Chica B Fenwick Antiques (Episodio 3) * Doki Doki! PreCure-Aguri Madoka/Cure Ace * Recorder to Randoseru Mi - Atsumi Miyagawa * Watashi ga Motenai no wa Dou Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui!- Kī-chan * One Piece - Sugar * Kyousogiga - Koto * Noragami - Nora * Saki Zenkoku-hen – Yuki Kataoka * Selector Infected WIXOSS - Urisu * Witch Craft Works - Chronoire Schwarz VI * No Game No Life - Tet * Mangaka-san to Assistant-san to - Sena Kuroi * Tokyo Ghoul - Suzuya Juuzou * Trinity Seven - Códice de Astril/Sora * World Trigger - Konami Kirie * World Trigger - Konami Kirie * Kekkai Sensen- White * Punchline- Meika Daihatsu Referencia * Esta página utiliza contenido de Wikipedia Categoría:Seiyū